Hurting For Love
by Blackwid0wfangirl
Summary: Loki needs a queen for when he takes over. Who does he choose? Natasha. They face a hard time with pain. Will they learn to live each other, or will SHIELD stop his scheme?
1. Chapter 1

**okay, I'm trying to figure out how to do this on my new phone. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Clint and Natasha were asleep, all snuggled up against each other. Loki appears by the bed and smirks. "How cute." He mocks. He grabs them both and quickly transports to his hideout. Both spook awake. Clint seems calm but was terrified on the inside. Natasha screams. Loki presses and finger to her lips, making her be quiet immediately.

"Shhhh, my queen." He says calmly and quietly.

"She's your WHAT?!" Clint yells.

"Queen." Loki answers.

"NO! You can't just take the love of my-" he gets cut off by Loki's septor touching his chest. Clint's eyes turn bright blue. Natasha falls to the ground ground and starts crying. Loki orders Clint away then drags Natasha off to his room. He forces her into a long flowing dress.

"Why am I here?" Natasha whispers.

"I need someone to produce my offspring when I become king of this dreadful earth." He answers.

Natasha tenses. Loki grins and pins her to the bed.

* * *

Natasha awakes the next morning. She spooks when she sees Loki asleep next to her. For once, he seemed peaceful. Maybe even soft and kind. She couldn't help but smile. Loki wakes with a yawn.

"You seemed to sleep well." He notes.

Natasha shrugs. "It was hard to get to sleep at first." She admits.

Loki nods. He gets dressed.

"We took over Italy. There is a large castle just for us. You will stay there with me and have no communication to anyone except the servants." He informs her. Natasha sighs sadly. He takes her hand and transports there. Now she really felt alone.


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch, Natasha decided to explore the castle. She was going to be here for a while, so why not? Easily she got lost. She saw a large door and got really curious. She opened it and went in. On the other side of the door was a large master bedroom with the biggest bed she had ever seen! Almost everything for a bedroom was there. She plopped down on the bed. 'Comfy.' She thought to herself. Loki peeks in to see her and smiles.

"I want to tell you, but I can't." He whispers to himself.

"Tell me what?" Natasha asks. She had heard him.

"Uh... That you will enjoy the view on the balcony." He says.

Natasha seems curious and goes out to the balcony. She saw fore, heard screams, saw small kids crying. They were hurting. She shudders, feeling horrible for those innocent people. Loki goes out to join her and puts his hands on her waist.

"What is wrong, my sweet?" He asks.

"All these people... they're hurting." Natasha answers sadly.

"Once everything gets in order, they will all be happy." Look says.

"All but me." She hisses harshly.

" Why won't you be happy dearest?"

"You took away my best friend. I know you'll kill him once he finishes your dirty work."

Loki sighs. He wanted her happy, but wanted her to see him as a villain.

"Maybe... I could... share him." Loki mumbles.

Natasha blinks with disbelief. He would? There was a catch. There is ALWAYS a catch.

"But you have to stay with me." He says.

"So he'll live?" Natasha asks hopefully. Loki nods. "Fine. You have my word." She whispers.

* * *

About a month and a half later, Natasha awoke early feeling sick. She ran to the bathroom and disposed of her bile. Loki went in after her.

"Our little creation is starting to show he's growing." He says, placing a hand on Natasha's stomach.

"What the heck do you mean?!" Natasha exclaims.

"You are with child. Did you not know?" Loki asks. Natasha was in shock.

After an hour of talking, Loki finally gave her a pregnancy test. So she went to the bathroom and took it. It came back positive. She was pregnant with Loki's child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I finally got my laptop. First, I want to apologize for all the confusing words I put in earlier chapters. Stupid spellcheck. Anyway, I've been horribly busy lately. I auditioned for King Lear and got in, but I really need to memorize my lines quickly. Also couldn't think of what to wright. But I finally got some stuff! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Loki did as he promised, and released Clint from his power. That still was not enough for Natasha. She wanted him with her. She wanted to feel his arms around her one last time. She missed feeling his lips on hers. Everything that she loved about Clint, she missed. Loki didn't care that she was always depressed. He had her as his queen, and no one, not even Clint Barton, was going to take her away. Each night when the would eat, he tried making small talk. She would never answer him directly or look him in the eye. He knew she would never forgive him for taking her life away, but why did he care? He had her hostage, and that was all he needed.

"If you don't talk, I'll kill Barton." Loki threatened one night.

Natasha tensed. He had never threatened her in any way, but he knew that this would scare her.

"Why do you even want me to talk? I've already got this thing growing inside me, you have me as your queen. Isn't that good?" She snarls.

Loki sighs and looks back down at his food.

"Of course, when I _finallyanswer _you, you ignore me." Natasha mutters under her breathe.

Loki gets up and pushes her to the floor. He snaps her arm in half. Natasha cries out, pain feeling her entire body.

"That's what you get, you scut." Loki growls.

Some of the nurses at the castle take Natasha back to her room and start examining her arm gently. It was, of course, broken. They had to cast her arm and said it would be better in a few weeks, mainly because there was a demigod inside her.

They were right. In about a week and a half, her arm was healed. _'Maybe this thing inside me isn't so bad.'_ she would think to herself. Each time she would get hurt, it almost immediately healed. She spent a lot of time on the bed since Loki seemed to enjoy hurting her.

"I wouldn't hurt you so much if you would _listen_." Loki tells her.

Natasha was laying on the bed, her hands resting on her small baby bump.

"I would listen if you didn't hurt me." Natasha says.

"I just want you to talk. I freed your friend, what more do you want?" Loki asks.

"My life back." Natasha mumbles.

"Well you _aren't_ getting that." Loki says.

Natasha glares at him. Loki sighs and decides it would be best to leave. Natasha knew that trying to escape was useless. Guards were everywhere. One was _always_ by her side to make sure she didn't leave. She knew that exploring the castle might get her lost, but it gave her something to do. She slowly gets off the bed and head to the door so she could explore. There was very little of the castle was had seen. She walked around the halls. Each door opened to a room with a couch and a fireplace, but that was it. Finally, she found a library. She cautiously enters and starts searching the bookshelves in hope to find something to read. Natasha finds a book she had read when she was little. 'Princess Academy' by Shannon Hale. She takes the book over to the couch and starts reading. Loki soon enters the room to check on her.

"Find something good?" he asks.

Natasha nods a little, still reading.

"I came to apologize." Loki says.

This gets Natasha's attention. She puts the book down in her lap and looks at him.

"I know I shouldn't have broke your arms so many times." Loki says. Natasha nods. "And I'm sorry." he adds.

"Its fine. I guess." Natasha says.

Loki sighs and sits next to her. "We're going to go shopping for you soon. You _are_ getting bigger." he says.

Natasha groans in annoyance. Shopping was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Natasha. No groaning." Loki warns.

"But I don't wan't to go." Natasha says.

"Fine. I'll go without you. But I don't want any complaints." Loki says. With that, he transports away.

Natasha sighs and goes back to reading. The servants go to her an hour later telling her that dinner was ready and she would be alone. 'Good.' she thinks. She puts the book away and follows the servants to the dining room. They had already set up a place for her to eat. Spaghetti was ready for her. She eats in silence, enjoying the time she had away from Loki. Once she finishes she goes to get ready for bed. She takes her shower and dresses in a nightgown. Still no Loki. 'Where could he be?' she thinks. Natasha sighs and climbs into the bed. After a while she slowly falls asleep. The next morning when she woke, Loki _still_ wasn't there. She slowly climbs out of bed and puts on another dress. The servants come to her room and give her oatmeal with blueberries.

"Thank you. Do you know where Loki might be?" Natasha asks.

"Master Loki said he had some duties he had to do so he could keep you safe." the servant answers.

Natasha nods. 'Safe?' she thinks while eating her food. She heard some more screams and cries. 'Please don't tell me he went out killing people.' Natasha thinks.

The servant comes back to Natasha. "He will be awhile and suggests that we should take you out and walk." he says.

Natasha nods and gets up. She follows the servant out.

"By the way, I'm Levi." he tells her.

Natasha smiles. "I'm pretty sure you know my name." she says.

"Actually, I don't. Master Loki never told us." Levi says.

"Oh, Natasha." she answers.

"Master Loki said he brought you hear for a reason." he says.

"I know. I have to be the queen and give birth to his kids." Natasha grumbles.

"No. He said he wants you hear for _another_ reason." Levi says,

* * *

**Oh, cliffhanger. So why does Loki really want her? You'll find out next chapter! I'll try updating as soon as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I had a lot of writers block. So if you have any requests for the story, please please****_ please_**** tell me. I would LOVE that. I am starting to get a little more free time, since I memorized lines. So hopefully I can write more! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

After the walk Natasha finds herself in the library reading more books. 'Hunger Games', 'Maximum Ride', 'Beautiful Creatures', and much more. There were enough to last her for a while. About 2 hours later, Loki comes to her.

"You're safe now." he says.

"Hmm?" Natasha asks, putting the book she was reading away.

"All the people that kept trying to get you, are dead." He says.

'_NO!_' she thinks. Tears for in her eyes.

"I don't believe you. Not for a minute." She chokes.

"Then why are you crying, my love?"

Natasha doesn't answer. She runs out and goes to their room were she sprawls out on the bed. All her life, gone. Everything she knew had disappeared. She made a plan that night to run away. The servants had told her were her weapons was, so she quickly grabbed them without anyone noticing and hid them. When night would come, she would try hard to escape. No one knew her plan.

Night did come. When Loki fell asleep, Natasha slowly climbs out of the bed and knocks the guards out. She starts running as fast as she could. After running for what seemed like an hour, she found herself lost. But she kept running. Eventually she managed to get outside. She ran to a phone quickly and called the one person she knew would come get her.

"Hello?" came a sleepy reply.

"Clint! Oh my goodness!" Natasha exclaims.

"Nat? Is that you? Where are you?" Clint says.

"I'm in Germany. A big-" she was cut off by someone knocking her out.

"Nat? Nat!" Clint shouts through the phone.

"Agent Barton. Don't you even think about coming to get her." Loki tells him.

Luckily, Clint had Tony tracking down this call so they could find Natasha. What he didn't know was that Loki had been prepared for that.

* * *

Natasha wakes up and looks around her new surroundings.

"Good morning, my sweet." Loki says. He goes over to her.

"Where am I?" she asks.

"Our new home. In Denmark. Hopefully you will enjoy it here."

Natasha tenses. Her plan, failed. Clint coming to get her, not gonna happen. She was so upset. Words can't describe how upset.

"Why am I here?" she whispers.

"I couldn't have you running off, my dear." he informs her.

Natasha throws a punch at him which he easily blocks. Anger fills inside of her. All she wanted to do was go into a corner and cry. There was no way Clint could find her now that they moved locations. But she had to try! 'Calm down, Natasha. You'll get out of this somehow.' she thinks.

"Have I upset you you?" Loki asks.

"No duh." Natasha mumbles.

"I'm sorry, love."

"NO YOU AREN'T!" She shouts.

With that, she storms off. Loki follows her. Natasha almost immediately gets lost, not sure about where she was. But she didn't care and kept walking. Loki catches up to her quickly. He picks her up and takes her to the master suite, where he then throws her on the bed.

"I am sorry, Natasha. I know more about you than you do, that's why I brought you here to be with me. With both of our terrible pasts, we could have easily took control of the world. We would have been a perfect couple. Everyone we ruled will fear us and our children." He growls, then pauses.

"I felt a feeling for you. A feeling I've never felt. I would watch you and Agent Barton hold hands. And I longed to hold your hand. I wanted you to feel the way you feel now for Barton. But now I know you wont. And never will. You two would kiss, and I wanted that so bad. It seems like we are made for each other, but clearly it's you and Agent Barton." He adds softly.

Natasha was in shock. Was he trying to tell her that he was in love with her? That seemed impossible.

"I don't know what you're trying to say." Natasha says.

"When Thor returned from her a couple years ago, he knew about you. Told me everything, and I wanted to see you horribly. He described you. Then when I came down and Agent Barton told me everything... When I saw you... I felt something." Loki says.

"Stop this act, I know its one of your tricks." Natasha says.

"It is not!" He argues.

"You are the _god_ of _tricks!_ How am I supposed to believe you?!" she asks.

"I know, you will never believe me. But I will try my hardest for you to believe me." He says. He sounded quite sad. Natasha waits for him to say more.

"Just now, Natasha, I truly do love you. No matter how much pain I put you through, I love you." Loki says.

* * *

**So how was that? Like? Dislike? I have soooooo much drama and stuff coming up and can't wait for you to read! I won't be able to post anything tomorrow because I got Lion King. It finally came to my home town. So, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'm finally getting time to right. I've been having some writers block lately.**

* * *

Natasha began to question what Loki had said. Ever since then, he had started to be abusive. But if he loved her, would he do that?

"Loki?" Natasha questioned quietly.

"What is it _now _Natasha?" Loki says, clearly annoyed.

"Why did you say that you loved me and now you are abusing me?" She asks.

"That is none of your concern!" Loki snaps.

Natasha cowards in her chair. She remains quiet for the rest of the evening. Loki knew he should stop hurting her, but did he care? No. Was he going to make her feel any better? No.

"I think you should answer my question. Just because I have to put up with this thing inside me." Natasha says that night as they lay in bed.

"I do not need to answer. Therefore, I will _not _answer." Loki says.

"But why?" Natasha asks.

"I suggest you be quiet, Ms. Romanoff." Loki growls.

Natasha sighs and lets sleep take over her body.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's not much. But next chapter will skip forward to near the baby's due date. Again, I apologize for keeping this chapter short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! So, I have an audition today and I'm****_ super_**** nervous. I've been trying to write this chapter but I couldn't because of homework. Thought it might be nice to get my mind off the audition and write. Hopefully by Tuesday or Wednesday I'll be able to write again. I'll tell you how the audition goes! Anyway, here's the next chapter. It skips ahead to the birth and we figure out why Loki said he loves her! Enjoy!**

* * *

Natasha was clearly in pain. She kept calling Loki's name, but he wouldn't come. The baby was coming. Now. The servants we're trying to help her while they got the doctor, but she, for some reason, just wanted Loki there. Maybe the baby will come out faster if he's here. What she didn't know was that he was trying to get the doctor. Loki did care, so he wanted the doctor there. When he finds the doctor they immediately go to Natasha.

"Loki." she breathes then cries out.

"I don't see why you want me here. All I've done is hurt you." Loki says.

"Just... hold my hand. Please." Natasha begs.

Loki nods and takes her hand in his.

"You're at 7 centimeters, Miss Natasha." The doctors say.

"Uh, Natasha. Before this baby is born, I wont to tell you something." Loki says.

"What?" Natasha asks.

"We don't really rule the world. It was all a trick. We are on my planet that I found. I did this so you would know that I love you." Loki admits.

"Why do you love me?" Natasha asks, pausing to breathe.

"You're smart, beautiful, strong, and so much more." Loki says.

"I wanna... go back to earth, to my friends, you can also come, when the baby is-" Natasha gets cut off by another contraction. She squeezes Loki's hand.

"Okay, Miss, I'm going to need you to push." The doctor says.

Natasha does as told and pushes. Another push. After many pushes, there is a faint cry.

"It's a baby girl." The doctor announces. He cuts the umbilical cord and goes to clean off the baby.

"A girl..." Natasha whispers. Loki was at a loss for words.

"Loki. She could redeem you. _We_ could redeem you. The team will accept you when they see you have changed." Natasha says.

"You would do that for me?" Loki asks.

Natasha nods. The doctor hands her the bundle of blankets with their baby girl in wrapped in them. She was small. Her cheeks were a rosy pink. There was barely any hair on her head, other than a few dark strands.

"She's amazing." Loki says.

"Jolena." Natasha says. "You mentioned that name before." she says.

"I wouldn't think you would choose an Asguardian name." Loki says.

"I like it. And it fits her perfectly." Natasha tells him.

Loki nods. "You wanted to go back to earth, correct?" he asks.

"Yes. I miss all my friends. Thor will probably seem excited you were there. The team might accept you. Once they figure out we love each other." Natasha says.

"Wait, you love me?" Loki asks.

Natasha nods slightly. "I knew there was good in you." she says.

Loki smiles. He puts a hand on her shoulder while she holds the baby close. Without doing harm to the baby, they transport. They manage to transport right back to Avengers Tower. The entire team, excluding Nick Fury, was there. All the men see Loki. With Natasha. She was like a little sister to them that they needed to protect. They all get their weapons.

"I come in peace!" Loki says.

"What did you do to Natasha?" Tony asks.

"And why are you here?" Clint adds to Tony.

"I did no harm. She said she wanted to come back to earth, and I let her. So we could all be together." Loki says.

"Hang on. Natasha, do you have a baby in your arms?" Bruce asks.

Natasha nods.

"Does this mean my brother is a father?" Thor asks.

Loki nods.

"Then why did you take her?" Steve questions.

"Men do foolish things when they're in love." Loki says.

"Can we just please try and accept him. He's changed. This baby and I can redeem him." Natasha says.

"I guess we can give him a chance." Steve says.

Everyone nods but Clint. Natasha goes to Clint so they could talk privately.

"Clint, I know we both thought we had something. But what we had, it was just wanting to always make out. I still love you. You're family to me." Natasha says.

"I just want you to be happy. But I don't trust him." Clint says.

"He helped me through her birth. I think after a while, we'll all be able to trust him." she says.

Clint nods. He kisses her forehead. "Congratulations, Nat." he says.

Natasha smiles as they go back to the team and Loki.

"What's the kid's name?" Tony asks.

"Jolena." Natasha says.

"If you all want, you may see her." Loki says.

Natasha sits down on the couch and lets everyone come around.

"She's so teeny." Thor says.

"She looks like the both of you." Bruce says.

"I still can't believe you guys had a kid." Tony says.

There is some laughter until Jolena wakes. Everyone becomes quiet. Jolena's green eyes were big with curiosity.

"Talk to her, Nat." Clint says.

Natasha giggles. "Hi there. I'm going to be your mommy. And all the other guys, they're your family." she says to the baby.

"Welcome to the world, little one." Loki says.

* * *

**Yes, there will be more. Don't worry. It's going to be how Loki struggles as a parent and how Natasha has to help him. I hope you all enjoyed reading, I enjoyed writing. Like I said earlier, it might be Wednesday when I get to write again. I'll hopefully find out if I got in Narnia: The musical. Tell me what you guys think of the chapter and you can always private message me requests that you have. I guess I'll 'see' you next chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I have to apologize. I thought I would be able to write, but then my teachers gave me a crap load of homework, I had to stay longer hours at the theatre rehearsing since the play is ****_next week!_**** Wow. And, also. I didn't make it into Narnia :(. But anyways, I doubt I can write much until I finish King Lear. So enjoy this chapter until then!**

* * *

"She won't stop crying!" Loki yells at Natasha when she enters their apartment.

"Calm down, Loki." Natasha says.

Natasha goes over to the crib Jolena was in. The 4 day old infant was crying loudly, so Natasha picks her up and cradles her. There, she starts breast feeding the child. Jolena immediately quiets down, drinking. Natasha finishes and hums the child back to sleep then sets her back in the crib.

"She was just hungry." Natasha says.

"But she wouldn't stop crying!" Loki exclaims.

"She's only four days old, I can understand why she was crying." Natasha says.

"I think she was crying because she hates me." Loki says.

"Loki, she doesn't hate you."

"How do you know that?!"

"Because she is a baby. Just hold her for a minute, you'll see that she loves you."

Loki sighs and nods. He goes over to the crib and gently picks Jolena up. He sits in a rocking chair and cradles her in his arms. Jolena wakes up and stares at Loki with curious eyes. Just seeing that made him smile. It made him feel like he was actually loved. A sudden foul odor feels the room and Jolena begins to cry again.

"See? She hates me!" Loki exclaims.

Natasha just smiles and takes Jolena from him. A new diaper, thats what the young infant needed. Natasha changes the diaper. Jolena quiets down. Loki decides to take her back.

"She just needed to be changed." Natasha says.

Loki nods and cradles Jolena. He watches her fall back asleep then puts her back in the cradle.

"You ARE a good father." Natasha says.

"Are you saying that to make me feel better?" Loki asks.

"I'm telling the truth. Still having a little trust issues since you kidnapped me, but I'm starting to trust you." Natasha says.

"I can tell. You're letting me live here." Loki says.

There was a long pause.

"Natasha, do you love me?" Loki asks.

"I don't know. I'll answer that question next time she wakes us _both_ up at 3am." Natasha answers.

Loki sighs. He would just wait. Maybe then when she did tell him, he would ask her on a date.

* * *

**Okay, sorry it was short. I told you, very little free time now. I blame school. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait. I was sick. But now I'm better!**

* * *

"Loki, we _have_ to take care of her." Natasha says.

"Why can't she raise herself?" Loki groans.

"She's just 4 weeks old!" Natasha exclaims.

A faint cry from the baby monitor comes in which causes Natasha to leave their conversation and go to the nursery. Jolena was starting to get black, curly hair. She was still small. Natasha picks her up and hums softly while going back to Loki.

"She needs someone to take care of her." Natasha whispers to Loki.

"I don't see why." Loki says.

Natasha rolls her eyes and rocks the child in a rocking chair.

As Jolena grew, Loki became a better father. By the the time she was 14 months and starting to get teeth, he almost knew everything. Jolena loved her father very much, which made him happy.

"Jolena, you can say it." Loki says one day when he was watching Jolena.

Jolena just smiles.

"Please, baby. Say daddy." Loki coaxes.

Jolena laughs.

"Mommy will be so proud." Loki says.

"Daddy!" Jolena squeals.

Loki smiles happily and picks the small child up.

"I love you, sweetie." Loki whispers to his child.

"Daddy!" Jolena says again.

"Come on, sweetie. It's time for your nap time." Loki says.

He takes the child to the nursery and sings her to sleep. Then, he places Jolena into the crib with her blanket and stuffed bear. He walks back out to find Natasha had just come home.

"Hey." Natasha greets with a smile.

"How was work?" Loki asks.

"Exhausting. Jolena napping?" Natasha asks.

"Yes. You will never believe what happened while you were out." Loki says.

"What?" Natasha asks.

"She said her first word!" Loki says.

"Really?"

"Yes! She said Daddy!"

"You seem excited."

"I am."

Natasha smiles and places a kiss on his cheek. Loki was beaming and goes to sit on the couch.

"The others will know tonight. Remember, we're having them over." Natasha says.

"Ah, yes. I remember." Loki says.

"Wanna help me cook?"

Loki smiles and nods. Together, they go to the kitchen and pull out the supplies. The cooking went well, just a couple mishaps. They finish and put everything out to cool down.

"Daddy!" A little shriek is hear.

Loki goes to the nursery and picks Jolena up. Jolena giggles and snuggles into her father.

Natasha walks in and smiles.

"Mama!" Jolena squeals.

_'Her second word...'_ Loki thinks.

"Wow. She's speaking." Natasha says.

Loki just nods, looking really happy. Jolena was grinning largely at her parents.

"She's smart. Like you." Loki says.

_Ding dong!_ The sound of the doorbell goes off, making Jolena spook. Loki easily calms her down. Natasha goes to greet the guests. When she opens the door, she finds the entire team there with food. Thor had, of course, brought pop tarts. Steve had a salad for them. Clint had brownies. Bruce had rolls. Tony had sodas. They all enter and set everything down. Loki comes out with Jolena to join the party.

"How's everything with the little one?" Tony asks as they eat.

"Everything's been... wonderful." Natasha answers.

"She's gotten big." Clint says. He gives Jolena a brownie, which she eagerly takes.

"Yes, she has. She said her first word today." Loki says.

"Really?! What?" Bruce asks.

"Mommy." Loki answers.

"_And _Daddy." Natasha adds.

"AWWWW!" Thor says.

"You guys must be excited." Steve says.

"We've never been happier." Natasha says.

The conversation was joyous. They all laughed, '_awwed'_ when Jolena did something cute, and just talked. What more could they ask for? Everything was just perfect.

* * *

**It's not over. I'm going to add a villain. It'll either be Hela, Thanos, or Alexei. Maybe all three? Who knows. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone. I'm going to update every two weeks now. Hopefully. School is horrible. Enjoy! Oh, by the way, this chapter skips a couple years.**

* * *

"So, the little god of tricks has himself a family. And, oh! They seem happy. That won't last for long. I'm coming for you, Loki. You still owe me." A woman, Hela, says with a devious grin.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Jolena! Happy birthday to you!" The team sings to a now 5 year old Jolena. Jolena was grinning ear to ear as she blew out her candles. Everyone cheered and Jolena grew a deep shade of red, deeper than the color of Natasha's hair.

"What did you wish for?" Tony asks.

"I not tellin' you, Uncle Tony! I tell Uncle Clint!" Jolena says. Tony sticks his tongue out playfully, making the young girl laugh.

"I never would have thought the guys would be so good with her." Natasha tells Loki as she watches her daughter whisper something in Clint's ear, making him smile.

Loki laughs. "My brother especially loves her. He's the reason she's so spoiled." he says.

Natasha giggles. Jolena rushes over to the pile of presents.

"Can we open them _now_?" She asks.

"Of course, sweetheart." Loki says.

Jolena grins and starts ripping into the present. Clint had gotten her a play pink bow and arrow set she had wanted. Steve had gotten her _Tangled, _her favorite movie. Thor had gotten her a lot of stuffed animals. Tony had gotten her more dress up clothes. Bruce got her a play doctor set. And last but not least, Loki and Natasha had gotten her a play princess castle she had been _dying _to have. Jolena soon crashed on the couch, exhausted from her fun birthday. That's when they heard Natasha's phone go off.

"Hello? Director? Yes. Yes. Go on. What? _No. _Are you sure? Okay. Okay. Okay, I'll tell him. Thanks. Bye." Natasha hangs her phone up and looks at Loki.

"Yes, love?" Loki asks.

"Do you know anyone named Hela?" Natasha asks.

"Yes." Loki says.

"She's at SHIELD. Wanting to see you." Natasha says.

Loki tenses.

"We'll all go with you." Clint says.

"Natasha, you _must_ stay here. She's probably planning on taking Jolena." Loki says.

Natasha nods. With that, everyone but Natasha leaves.

* * *

Loki enters the room where Hela was being held.

"Oh, Loki." Hela coos.

"What is it that you want, Hela?" Loki growls.

"It's been so long since I've seen you. And now, you have a child and wish to marry a girl!" Hela giggles.

"Stay out of my business, Hela. Why are you here?" Loki asks.

"You still owe me a favor. I need to see you. Don't you still love me?" Hela asks.

"No." Loki growls.

"You've changed. I like this new Loki." Hela says.

"Tell me what you want, and maybe you can leave." Loki says.

"I want you. And me. Back together." Hela says.

"Like that'll happen." Loki growls. He storms off.

* * *

Natasha was at home cleaning up wrapping paper and paper plates. She hears the doorbell ring and goes to answer it.

"Natalia? Wow, you've grown up."

* * *

**Who's the person who knows Natasha? I'll give you a hint, it's either Ivan or Alexei. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys. I had some spare time to write this.**

* * *

"Alexei? What are you doing here?" Natasha growls.

"I came to see you." Alexei answers.

"Why?! I hate you!" Natasha says.

"I heard you have a... boyfriend. And child. I wanted to... check on you." Alexei says.

Natasha quickly punches him, making him black out. She grabs her phone and informs Fury about what happened. She puts him in her car and heads to S.H.I.E.L.D, after leaving Jolena with Pepper. The ride was long because of traffic, but luckily Alexei never woke up. When she finally got there, Fury was waiting on her.

"Romanoff. Where is he?" Fury asks when she gets out.

"In the back seat." Natasha answers. She opens the door. Alexei was still sleeping.

Fury picks him up and heads into S.H.I.E.L.D.. Natasha follows. Fury locks Alexei in a cell by himself and looks back at Natasha.

"He'll be staying here for a while. You and you're family will be safe." Fury says.

"Thank you, sir." Natasha says. She runs into Loki as she walks away.

"Oh, hello Natasha. I was not expecting you here." Loki says.

"Hey Loki. What are you doing?" Natasha asks.

"Enemy here. Hela." Loki says.

"I have an enemy here too. Fun, huh?" Natasha asks sarcastically.

"There is nothing fun about two people that we hate being here, Natasha dear." Loki says.

"It was sarcasm." Natasha says.

"Oh. Maybe we should go home to Jolena." Loki says.

Natasha nods. With that, they head back to their apartment and pick Jolena up. Jolena was beaming with joy when she sees her parents together. They head back to the apartment and Jolena goes to find some toys. Natasha didn't seem herself.

"Natasha, love? Are you alright?" Loki whispers to her.

"Yeah." She lies.

"Don't lie to me, Natasha." Loki says.

Natasha sighs. "No. No, I'm not alright. I'm worried sick. Our two enemies are here, and we both have a weakness. They might use it against us. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you or Jolena. So I'm terrified. What if Alexei or Hela come and try killing Jolena?" She says.

"Don't you worry about it. Now, go play with our daughter while I cook for us." Natasha says.

Natasha nods and goes over to where Jolena is. They both play while Loki makes them a pizza. It smelled divine and made both Jolena and Natasha's stomach growl like an angry lion protecting his cubs.

"Daddy's cookin' for us Mama!" Jolena giggles.

Natasha smiles. "Yes he is. 'Cause he's a good daddy." she says.

Jolena laughs and finishes the puzzle she was working on. The food gets finished and the family eats together.

* * *

There was a woman in the other cell. _Who?_ Alexei wonders. She was very fine, but nothing like Natalia was. The woman was laying down, her hair covering her breast which were huge.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Alexei calls.

"Why do you care?" Hela giggles.

"I'm curious and bored. So, what's your name?" Alexei asks.

"Hela. And who might you be?" Hela says.

"Shostakov. Alexei Shostakov." He answers.

"So, why are you here?" Hela asks.

"A girl. Natalia. She's with some freaky god named Loki." Alexei says.

"Oh, really? I'm here because of Loki. I had no idea he had someone." Hela says.

"Yes. And they have a child." Alexei says.

Hela gasps. "Really?" She asks.

"Really." Alexei says.

"Maybe we could do something together. So we both get what we want." Hela says.

"And what would that be?" Alexei asks.

"I'll tell you. Once we escape." Hela says.

Alexei grins.

* * *

**How was that? Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys. I've been really sick lately. I'm allergic to a lot of stuff and this is why I easily get sick. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I also see that I make mistakes while writing sometimes, so I apologize about that.**

* * *

"She's all tucked in." Loki says as he sits next to Natasha on the couch.

"Good. So now we get some time alone." Natasha says.

Loki smiles. He leans in and gently kisses her. Natasha kisses back passionately. Their kiss is suddenly stopped when Loki gets up.

"I'll be right back, love." He says. He runs off into the master bedroom. When he returns, his hand are behind his back.

"Natasha Romanoff, you are the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on. You're very smart, funny, cute, and just amazing. I never thought I would fall in love with a woman like you. I never thought that I would have a daughter with the woman that I love. Never. But then, I met you. I knew we must be together. Forever. I know you think I've probably gone mad, but I have a simple question. Natalia Alianova Romanova, will you marry me?" Loki pulls out a ring box and opens it, showing an engagement with a diamond in the middle.

Natasha was speechless. She didn't want to say no, but she was terrified to tell him that she would. His speech was amazing. She had to say yes! But what would the team think about? Each one of them was like an older brother. They trusted Loki and were happy for them, it's just they were overprotective of Natasha. Would they try making them _not_ get married? Would they refuse to come? So many questions were filling her head.

"Loki... I don't know what to say." Natasha says. "I love you so much, I'm just terrified that the team won't approve." she says.

"Who cares? We'll be happy." Loki says.

"Alright. I'll marry you." Natasha says,

Loki smiles, overjoyed. He puts the ring on her finger then kisses her happily.

"We'll be the best family." Natasha tells him when the kiss ends.

Loki smiles and nods. Thats when knocking is heard at the door. Natasha opens it and finds the two people she wouldn't want to see. Hela and Alexei. She frowns.

"Nice to see you, too, Natalia." Alexei says.

Loki joins Natasha's side. "Leave us." he orders.

"Hello, Loki. I'm glad to see you're with the slut." Hela says sarcastically.

_Smack!_ Loki slaps Hela across the face hard.

"How did you get out?" Natasha asks.

"That is none of your concern." Hela says.

"We just wanted to warn you that we'll be here. Free. Planning to hurt the family." Alexei pauses, seeing something on the table. He smirks. "More pregnancy tests, Natalia?" he asks.

Natasha tenses. Loki seems puzzled. Hela giggles and transports her and Alexei away.

Loki goes towards the table and picks up the CVS bag. Inside, he finds a couple of new pregnancy tests.

"I was going to tell you, but then you kind of asked me to marry you." Natasha says.

"Have you took them yet?" Loki asks.

"No. I just think I might be. I haven't had my period in almost two weeks. It's almost been a month since we've done anything. I was going to tell you, though." Natasha says.

"Go take one right away. Then while we wait, we _must_ discuss why Alexei and Hela came." Loki says.

Natasha sighs and goes to the bathroom. She rips open the pregnancy tests and does as the instructions tell her. Once finished, she goes back to Loki.

"They might tear our family apart." Loki says.

"I know. But we'll work through it." Natasha says.

"I've informed Director Fury that they've escaped." Loki says.

Natasha nods.

"How long until we can see the test?" Loki asks.

"Probably now." Natasha says. She goes to the bathroom with Loki.

They look at the pregnancy that was facing up. There was a little _'positive'_ sign. They were going to have another baby.

* * *

"How did you see the pregnancy tests?" Hela asks.

"I know Natalia. She'll only go to pharmacies for them." Alexei says.

"You know, I can tell what gender it is." Hela says. "I see the future." she adds.

"Find out." Alexei orders.

"Why?" Hela questions.

"If we know how many they have, then it'll be easier to break them. They'll be weaker." Alexei says.

Hela sighs. "It might be wrong, though." she says.

"Just do it!" Alexei yells.

Hela closes her eyes and starts to concentrate. "They already have the one daughter, who I believe is almost four. They'll be having two boys, and another girl. Not sure when." she says.

Alexei grins. "Perfect." he says.

* * *

**Okay, I have to say I'm pretty proud of this chapter. I've already started working on the next, so hopefully it'll be up before Halloween. Maybe the day of Halloween if I feel extra scary, lol. I have a two days off this week from school, so I really hope I'll be able to wright some more! Oh, by the way. I wrote half while I was sick then stopped, then finished it when I felt better. But I hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12

Pepper. They had decided to tell Pepper first.

"What is it?" Pepper asks the couple.

"We're getting married." Loki says.

"Really?!" Pepper squeals happily.

"That's not all." Loki says.

"I'm pregnant." Natasha says.

"Oh my gosh! Jolena is going to be so happy! Have you told the team?" Pepper asks.

"No." Natasha says quickly.

"Well why not?" Pepper asks.

"Some of the teammates still aren't to... _fond_ of me." Loki says.

"They're all basically my older brothers." Natasha adds.

"Oh, I see. You should tell them soon. Like... maybe the next meeting you have." Pepper suggests.

"That sounds like a great idea, Pepper. Thank you." Loki says.

* * *

The next team meeting was nerve racking for Natasha. Each team member had came in and started small talking. Should she tell them now? No. Wait until the right time, when they're all cutting up. That always seems to be the best time to tell them all big news. Clint would probably be upset and want to rip Loki into pieces. Steve would awkwardly congratulate her. Thor... well, who knows. Stark would have some snarky comment about it. Bruce might be the only one that was happy. Natasha fiddles with the ring on her finger as she bites her lip.

"Tasha? You okay? You seem stressed." Bruce was the first to notice.

_Hear goes nothing,_ she thinks. Natasha brings her hand up to show everyone her engagement ring.

"Loki and I are getting married." She announces.

Shocked faces. All around her.

"And... I'm pregnant again." she says.

"Of course those legs were open again." Tony jokes, causing Clint to slap him across the face.

"Don't talk about her that way. Just because we aren't in love, doesn't mean that I won't protect her." Clint growls.

"Calm down, Robin Hood. It was just a joke." Tony says.

Clint keeps glaring at him.

"Guys, please. Just be happy." Natasha says.

"Of course we're happy. Just shocked." Bruce says.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Steve asks.

"Of course. I've had a kid already, just nervous about getting married." Natasha answers. With that, she leaves quickly and heads back to her apartment.

Loki was there waiting for her, playing with Jolena. Jolena seemed very happy, playing tea party with her father. She rarely could play tea party with him since he was normally at SHIELD, but she loved playing with her mother too. Natasha watches them with a smile on her face. Loki was wearing fake earrings and a tiara, which had overjoyed the young child.

"Jolena? Are you playing tea party with daddy?" Natasha asks.

"Hi Mommy! Yes. Pway with us, pwease." Jolena says.

Natasha smiles and takes her seat next to them. As they played, Natasha wondered if she should tell Jolena. She decided to wait a couple weeks.

* * *

A few weeks had passed by and Jolena was questioning why her mother starting getting fat. They decided today would be the best time to tell her. Once they got her settled down, Jolena asked if she was in trouble for calling mommy fat.

"No, sweetie. You're not in trouble." Loki says.

"How would you like to have a baby brother or sister?" Natasha asks.

Jolena's eyes bright up. "Yes yes yes yes yes!" She squeals. "Now?" she asks.

"No, pumpkin. We've gotta wait until April. Two months before your birthday." Natasha says.

"Where it at?" Jolena asks.

"It's in Mommy's tummy." Loki says.

"HOW?!" Jolena exclaims.

"A fairy." Loki says. Natasha tries not to giggle.

"WOW!" Jolena says. She seemed happy. She runs off to tell all her dolls.

"That went well." Loki says.

"And it went well with the team, our boss, and everyone else." Natasha says.

* * *

Hela and Alexei had been watching.

"Maybe we should make the deal with them now." Hela says.

"Of course. Transport us to their home." Alexei says.

With a wave of Hela's hand, they stood outside of the Odinson apartment.

* * *

**By the way, each day I just add a little more. So I got a few names for the kids that I like so here they are. Tell me which one your favorite is, and if you like any others tell me! I love to hear back from y'all. It has the name, gender, and meaning listed.**

**Rainey;girl;brave**

**Bourne;boy;hero**

**Thomas;boy;clever**

**Ivy;girl;faithful**

**David;boy;courage**

**Daniella;girl;miracle**

**Finnick;boy;mischievous**

**Brendan;boy;prince**

**Bambi;girl;young**

**Nolan;boy;champion**

**Aurora;girl;dawn**

**Edmund;boy;fortunate-protector**

**Katya;girl;pure**

**August;boy;majestic**


	13. Chapter 13

"What brings you two back?" Loki snarls at Alexei and Hela.

"Calm down, Odinson. Just here to offer you guys a deal." Alexei says.

"We don't want it. Goodbye." Natasha says quickly.

"Oh, but it'll protect your children." Hela says.

"Would you like to hear _now_?" Alexei asks.

Both Loki and Natasha nod.

"We wont harm the kids if Loki spends a day with me, and redhead spends a day with Shostakov." Hela says.

Natasha tenses. She knew Alexei would want to have sex with her, but they shouldn't _one_ because she was getting _married_ and _two_ she was _PREGNANT!_ But she really wanted their kids safe. And what would Jolena think about not seeing her parents for a whole day? Is it really worth it? Yes, their family would be safe... but she would also be technically cheating on Loki. Too much weight was on this deal. Maybe they _should_ say yes to keep the family safe.

Loki, on the other hand, was plain right horrified. He made a mistake on spending an entire day with Hela, and that didn't end well. Pregnancy happened, and he already had a fiancé. Could he really leave her with a man she didn't trust for a woman he hated with passion? And their daughter would be so confused. But he had to say yes to keep the people he loved dearly safe. Hopefully Natasha would agree.

"I would agree if Natasha does. _And _we get a full day to explain everything to Jolena." Loki says.

"Of course, Loki." Hela says.

"I agree." Natasha says.

"Great. We'll pick you both up tomorrow morning." Alexei says.

* * *

"How are we going to tell Jolena?" Loki asks.

"I don't know. I just don't want to leave her for 24 hours." Natasha says.

"We can do it, love. I know we can." Loki says.

With that, they call Jolena in.

"Yes, Mommy? Yes, Daddy?" The young child says.

"Hi, sweetie. Mommy and Daddy will be gone tomorrow. You get to stay with Aunt Pepper and Uncle Tony." Natasha says.

"Kay. I miss wou." Jolena says.

"We'll miss you, too." Loki says.

"More!" Jolena says.

"No, we'll miss you most." Natasha says.

* * *

The next morning was rough. Jolena didn't want her mommy and daddy to leave, but they had to. They made a promise. Once Jolena was with Tony and Pepper, Loki and Natasha head out to find Alexei and Hela. They had no clue what was in store for them, but they would do anything for their family. Natasha was worried and you could tell she was. Loki on the other hand, seemed calm. But he was really terrified. Why did they agree to do this?


End file.
